Publishing sites have been a key way to share and consume information on the web. A handful of services exist that democratize web site creation. However, services do not exist to solve the problem of creating sites that realize the full potential of 3D content. With an increasing push to create easy 3D content, there is a need for tools and/or services to facilitate the consumption of the 3D content. For instance, moving within a virtual world through the use a virtual reality device is often challenging. In some cases, users may not understand how to utilize or interact with the virtual world. Further, automatically moving the user through the virtual world can be difficult to accomplish and may cause discomfort or motion sickness of the user.
One difference in a 2D versus 3D user experience is an immersion aspect that the 3D user experience provides. 3D objects move, animate, and change form in the virtual world, or in semi-virtual worlds such as augmented reality and mixed reality worlds. Traditionally, a user would have to carefully design all possible states and behaviors that can be associated with a 3D object. However, most users do not have necessary expertise to design correct 3D object views and/or interfaces and to operate them. Additionally, users often do not have the ability or expertise to enable them to operate objects, such as user interfaces, in such worlds, particularly when the user is displaced from the applicable object(s).
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.